Honey coated
by AnimeBunnySama
Summary: While traveling Rin and Sesshomaru get to know each other a little better. A great lord has a little embarrassing secret. Oh I wonder what it is.


_Ok this is one idea that just popped in my mind one day and I just had to write it. I was munching on a cookie with honey and then an idea struck me- haha imagine guys adoring sweets. Imagine Sesshomaru liking sweets. Anyway I just had to put it here. _

_Rin is grown up here.  
><em>

_Hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>Spring has already begun and flowers started to bud. Sesshomaru traveled with Rin as she cheerfully looked at young buds already eager to pick them when they grow. They were supposed to go back to the manor but Rin wanted to travel some more, insisting she has no space there and no place to be alone. When he saw her face sadden the slightest he decided they would travel until she wanted to return.<p>

Even when she was a child he could not deny her anything. Sometimes he would force himself to tell her how inappropriate it is to decorate him with flowers and even then he would allow her to put that cursed 'only one'. Now that she was his mate everything he didn't feel like doing was negotiations. If his father had still been alive he would've had to thank him for teaching him diplomacy. Thought he had no need for it in politics he needed it with his persistent mate. Had he not been an accomplished negotiator his life would've been much worse.

Despite her flaws as a human* (and there weren't many of those) he loved to travel with her. Days would be spent mostly in silence or few short conversations and they would talk while resting in the evenings. One thing though- he hated traveling without purpose or direction. He hated wasting time on useless and unproductive things.

So here they were. On their second day to nowhere and Sesshomaru was quite irritated.

"Rin, is there any place you wish to go?"

"Actually I was just hoping to travel the woods and… well…get to know you a little better." Even though she knew him better than anyone else she was still ashamed that she knew so little of her mate. But she was determined to find out even though Sesshomaru was still uneasy opening up even to her.

"I would have answered if you had asked." Sesshomaru said, his voice still indifferent as most of the time.

"I don't know what I want to know." She answered as if it were so obvious. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows completely confused. "Explain."

"I just want to know more about you in general. What you like, your favorite color and such…"

"Why do you not ask then?"

"Well I was hoping to be a little subtle." She said rolling her eyes. He hated when she rolled her eyes. He always felt like a stupid pup being lectured by his mother.

"Do not roll your eyes." He told her quickly with a glare.

"Huh? Why?" She didn't even realize she was doing it.

"I dislike it. Very much." The moment he said that he felt her lips on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." She could change his mood on her will with simplest of things.

By evening Rin acquired a decent bunch of flowers. She didn't want to reveal the secrets behind her pleasing scent but she had no choice since she couldn't sleep separately from him now. She laid her head on her makeshift pillow made of flowers and Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow. She missed his silent question since she had her eyes closed.

"Do you not think flowers will be destroyed that way?" Since his wordless question didn't work he had to ask. She opened her eyes and stared at him a little.

"Oh... um… well… I know how you like the scent of flowers…" She was lying on flowers so she could smell nice for him? How… kind.

"Is there anything else you do for my sake?" Sesshomaru was quite amused.

"Well… sometimes I wrap my neck in a cloth smeared with honey." She giggled a little which turned to laughing when she saw his face.

So it wasn't his imagination. He may dislike human food- after all who could possibly like meat without a trace of its original taste or smell. Fish was even worse. Who could possibly love fish? It stank and was filled with bones that only got stuck in ones throat. It was a suicidal dish. Not to mention human need for vegetables- eating plants like livestock.

But honey… It was a food for gods. Honey woke every one of his senses. The taste was unlike anything- no fruit had such unique and sweet taste- so special. The scent of it was even better. Such variety, each kind differs depending on the plant it was made of which only urged his curiosity to find the plant and observe it. Even the sound of buzzing bees was pleasant. They stung though- but nothing a simple barrier couldn't solve. Even the texture was pleasant. How it slides down your throat but is also a bit sticky so it stays on your tongue. Honey on meat was even better. Just thinking about it made his mouth water.

"How did you know I liked honey? I have told you before I disliked human food." No one knew. It was… not manly for one to like sweets.

"Oh I saw you eating it once. You looked really happy and you didn't even notice me." She said smiling. "It's like you'd gone to heaven on that linden tree."

Sesshomaru was speechless. If anyone else saw him he wouldn't live it down.

"Nobody else knows of this… correct?" He asked unsure. It would ruin his reputation.

"Oh, no. It's something only I know." She smiled sweetly at him. "I don't see why you wouldn't want anyone to know. It's not like you're sneaking out of the castle to steal honey from poor bees every other day. Haha" She laughed a little but laugh died in her throat when she saw that Sesshomaru didn't even find it amusing. In fact, he looked kind of uncomfortable. There was no way Sesshomaru loved sweets so much.

"You don't… do you?" He just turned his head to the side refusing to answer her.

"How long… how often do you sneak out to get sweets?" She was completely stunned. She thought he just liked it if someone offers. She didn't think he actually willingly went out to find it.

He provided no answer. "Sesshomaru?"

He _did_ promise to answer all of her questions. "Once or twice per week."

She could see he was completely embarrassed. If the forest wasn't so silent she wouldn't have even heard him. The stoic lord loved sweets. She somehow loved the fact that she knew this about him. And she was the only one who knew about it. This completely improved her mood.

On the other side of the fire Sesshomaru could see her smile and he frowned. Was she laughing at him now? He wanted to tell her to go to sleep so he would forget about this whole thing but before he could she suddenly yelled. "That's so cute! Oh my gosh, I have a mate who can share sweets with me."

His hopes went up a bit "You find that… pleasing?"

"Oh yes. I always disliked how those suitors always laughed at me and refused to even try anything. Ugh- male egos…" He smiled a bit at the memory. Those pathetic human males that always asked for her hand. He will always remember how she yelled that _he_ was only male good enough to even ask her, and how she would never accept a proposal from a _boy_ who'll run at the first sight of a demon.

"I would appreciate if nobody else knew. Ever." Just because she liked the fact didn't mean that he wouldn't live it down if someone else found out.

"Aw don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She winked and he smiled.

"Good. Enough questions for today, you should rest." He closed his eyes to get some rest and to avoid any further questions. It was an exceptionally silent night and the only sound was that of a fire cracking a little. He relaxed completely.

. . .

Rin was lying still but something still bothered her.

"So do you like chocolate?"

His eyes widened and she couldn't see a blush that covered his face. "Go to sleep, Rin."

* * *

><p><em>There it is. Please comment- was it goodbad. Critique is welcomed. _

_Also this will be a two- shot and the next chapter will be a bit... well, think- lemonade.  
><em>


End file.
